


Better than Cards or News Reels

by orphan_account



Series: Being mean to Bucky Barnes for fun and pleasure [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: (but he's still part of the dynamic), BDSM, Banter, Bastardizing Shakespeare, Cunnilingus, Dom Peggy Carter, Dom/sub, Edging, F/M, Face Slapping, Forced Orgasm, Hand Feeding, Light Sadism, Master/Pet, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Playful Sex, Porn, Steve barely makes a cameo tbh, Sub Bucky Barnes, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 16:05:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3575488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Got lonely without Steve around, did you?'</p><p>Bucky snorts. 'Don't get lonely in the barracks, ma'am,' he says. 'There's plenty of fellas 'round. Plenty of cards, plenty of newsreels.' Tilting his head back up to look at her, he grins and winks. 'Not so many pretty ladies, though.'</p><p>The fingers in his hair tighten just a little bit, tilting his head back so that they can lock eyes. Bucky lets out a quiet sound in his throat between a laugh and a sigh. Peggy licks her lips. 'Oh, is that what you're here for?'</p><p>'What else?'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better than Cards or News Reels

Bucky has probably spent as much time in Peggy's little army issued apartment lately as he has in the barracks, so it feels pretty much like second nature to breeze in at about dinner time and hang his hat on a hook by the door, despite the fact that Steve's not there with him.

'Evening,' he calls out, sauntering up the hallway and into the little living area where Peggy is just walking over between the kitchen and her small wooden dining table, a plate in hand. He leans against the frame of the door and gives her a crooked grin as she pauses to look at him. Her eyebrow draws up in a skeptical arch.

'Don't like to knock, Barnes?' she asks, leaning forward to set the plate on the table. She doesn't sit down, though - just turns and looks at Bucky, one hand on the back of her chair, the other on her hip. His smile falters a little bit, thrown off.

'Sorry, ma'am.' He scratches the light stubble on his jaw. If Steve weren't away on a mission, this wouldn't be an issue. Hell, Peggy has graced Steve with his own set of keys, after all. But the rules are different, for Bucky - and if he's quite honest, he's not even quite sure where he stands just on his own. 'I can go, if it's...'

But Peggy just shakes her head, flicks her hair out of her eyes. 'Stay,' she tells him, and pulls her chair out, sitting down. Bucky hovers by the door some more, feeling suddenly awkward. 'Have you eaten?'

'Yeah,' he replies, taking a step into the room. He's in uniform, but it's messily put on - less cared for than it should be. He can see Peggy looking him up and down, out of the corner of her eyes, even as she picks up her knife and fork to cut into the dinner in front of her. White fish and boiled potatoes; the light, citrus smell of thyme wafting on the air. 'Kinda. Not really.'

She huffs out a short laugh. 'Sit down, Sergeant,' she says - but when Bucky steps forward and reaches out to pull out the other chair, she shakes her head and taps her foot lightly on the floor beside her. She's dressed down, just wearing stockings and a button down dress. She smirks slightly, and licks her lips. 'Ah ah,' she murmurs warningly, Bucky breathes out a soft noise of relief.

It's hard to tell where he stands with her when Steve's not around to mediate - but at least there are definitely rules in place. He drops his hand from where it's reached out, fingers just curling around the wooden back of the chair, and instead goes to his knees, shuffling over - half crawling - to position himself at her feet. He sits comfortably, leaning slightly against her leg. Above, there's the soft clink of metal against ceramic as she puts down her knife and reaches down to run her fingers through his hair, stroking gently.

'Got lonely without Steve around, did you?'

Bucky snorts. 'Don't get lonely in the barracks, ma'am,' he says. 'There's plenty of fellas 'round. Plenty of cards, plenty of newsreels.' Tilting his head back up to look at her, he grins and winks. 'Not so many pretty ladies, though.'

The fingers in his hair tighten just a little bit, tilting his head back so that they can lock eyes. Bucky lets out a quiet sound in his throat between a laugh and a sigh. Peggy licks her lips. 'Oh, is that what you're here for?'

'What else?'

She laughs and lets go of his hair, picking up her knife again and raising a generous bite of food to her mouth. She chews, swallows and comments, 'Steve certainly didn't learn his manners from you.'

'No, ma'am. I'd argue he don't got none now,' Bucky replies. He turns his head to nuzzle slightly at the crook of her knee, and closes his eyes. 'You just ask for fewer _please and thank-you_ 's from him.'

Bucky likes it here, on the floor at Peggy's feet. He likes it on the floor at Steve's feet, too. Likes the way they both like to stroke through his hair (although Peggy might grip harder, tug more sharply, sometimes). It's easy to just close his eyes and relax completely. She'll tell him what to do, when to do it.

Such as now. First she says, 'Maybe so.' Then she puts down her knife and fork, and nudges Bucky with her knee and tells him to say please.

'Please,' he says easily, before he even knows what he's asking for - but he just feels her fingers bump against his mouth, and parts his lips quickly. A small chunk of warm, buttery potato is given to him, tasting just lightly of mint, and he doesn't open his eyes. Just hums a pleased sound and swallows it down.

'Manners,' Peggy reminds him.

'Thank you,' he says. She pats him, then picks up her cutlery again and goes back to eating. It goes on like that; the unsteady _click-click-click_ of the utensils on the plate, before she pauses between her own mouthfuls to pick up a neatly cut bite of food and feed it to Bucky. Maybe she had guessed he would be coming - there seems to be plenty of food for two. Maybe she's just got a healthy appetite.

'Any news on Steve?' he asks her at one point, eyes still shut dozily. It doesn't do much for his claim that he doesn't get lonely at the barracks when Steve isn't around, but still. He's been gone for nearly a week, now, and really. How long does it take to run one mission when you're a supersoldier? Especially a mission so straightforward that neither Bucky nor Peggy had even been assigned to go along.

She drops a hand to curl over the nape of his neck, thumb stroking lightly on one side, and nails digging in just a little bit in warning on the other. 'For the last time, it's nothing he can't handle,' she tells him. 'If all goes as expected, he won't even be fighting.'

Bucky huffs. 'When does anything go as planned?'

' _Relax_ , Barnes,' she says, and Bucky – well, Bucky can't disobey a direct order. With a sigh, he nods and kisses the soft fabric of her stockings lightly, stubble catching a little on the nylon.

'Yeah,' he murmurs, and turns his head obediently when she nudges him, and opens his mouth for her to feed him another small bite of food. Blinking slowly, he opens his eyes and tilts his neck back to look up at her. 'Maybe I just need a distraction.'

'Something the matter with cards and newsreels?'

'Not exactly, but I can usually fish up something better,' he says, and smiles into her knee. 'Can I get under the table?'

She pauses, as if considering, but there's an amused smile dancing around her lips. After a moment, she sighs as if put upon, and waves him under. Bucky grins, ducking his head to crawl below the support beam of the hardwood table.

He breathes out a pleased sigh as Peggy obligingly parts her knees for him to shuffle in between. 'This is what I like to see,' he tells her, fingers coming up to trace over the line of her stockings, and snaps one of the garter straps with his thumb.

Peggy pulls in an amused breath, and reaches under the table to hook a finger under his chin, nail digging into the jawbone. 'Don't get yourself into trouble,' she teases. 'You're in my good books right now, Sergeant, but that can change.'

'Oo _oh_ ,' Bucky murmurs. Peggy can't see his eye-roll, but he begins to kiss up the inside of her thigh anyway. Probably best not to push it. Steve would've already given him an earful by now: not so much if he'd pulled the attitude with _him_ , but if he heard him giving lip to Peggy. Steve can get a bit touchy about that. Bucky smirks fondly.

At first, he's kissing up nylon. He can smell Peggy all around him, beautiful and warm and heady, and he wants to rush his way up to kiss over those soft, silken panties only inches away – but he holds back and takes it slow. When he reaches the smooth skin of her thigh, he groans and darts out his tongue over her skin, pressing damp, open mouthed kisses up higher and higher. Above him, Peggy's breath hitches.

He can still hear the rhythmic sounds of cutlery on the plate above him. He bites back some sort of quip about eating in and eating out, and instead just nuzzles his nose into the crease of her legs, where skin meets soft, slightly damp panties. Peggy makes an approving noise above him.

'Yes, good,' she says when he licks a hot stripe over the thin fabric covering her labia. The material clings to the folds of her lips and, grinning, Bucky rubs his nose and open mouth over the panties fondly. Peggy laughs. 'Oh, you're sweet.'

'Mmm, gotta love this,' he replies, and sucks a few lazy kisses to her labia through the silky fabric, now slick and heavy with saliva, in part. He lifts a finger up to hook into the band of her panties, ready to pull them out of the way. 'Ma'am?'

'Well, what do you say?' she asks, above him. Her voice is slightly muffled around another mouthful of dinner, and the cutlery clinks against the wood of the table and settles there.

'Right, yeah. Please?'

'If you must,' Peggy sighs, and Bucky chuckles as he slides her underwear down. She obligingly lifts her hips for him to wriggle them off. Bucky swears under his breath as he fiddles around with garter belts and straps, until he finally manages to get the panties down to Peggy's ankles. He can tell from the tilt of her body that she's leaning forward on the table now, body quivering with laughter, and (with excellent aim) Bucky leans out from under the table and shoots the panties up to land on her shoulder.

'Who the hell designs these things?' he asks, and gets the offending lingerie shoved into his face in return.

He pockets them, and settles between her spread knees again. Slipping his hands under her thighs, he squeezes at the warm flesh of her legs and moves inwards to press a soft kiss to her cunt. Usually he's not supposed to touch her with his hands without explicit permission, but this is a bit different – he knows Peggy will want to make sure he's not touching _himself_ as he does this.

Slowly, teasingly, he weaves his tongue up through the folds of her pussy, eyes fluttering closed as her taste and her smell inundates his senses. He moans before she does, and licks deeper when her hips shift, giving him more space.

'Fuck,' Peggy breathes out, and drops one hand down to tangle in Bucky's hair, pulling him in even closer. Bucky lets out a muffled noise and licks a little clumsily around her clit as he loses some balance – her nails dig into the nape of his skull just a little bit too hard, but that's good. He sucks at the folds of her cunt and slips his thumbs under the tops of her nylon stockings, fingers clutching at the flesh of her thighs.

Bucky finds himself nearly floating, absorbed in the task at hand. He used to be a bit embarrassed by this, how he just goes into a goddamn daze the moment he starts going to town. It's a gentleman thing to do to eat a dame out, you know, but to come out of it with glazed over eyes and the urge to collect any mess she left on your chin on your fingertips and suck it down so you don't miss anything? Maybe that's going a bit far.

Then again, having Steve feeding him every splatter of come that has been deliberately painted over his neck and chest has a way of changing a guy's mind on an attitude like that.

'Oh, oh, _oh_ ,' Peggy gasps, and Bucky licks as deep as he can inside her cunt, trying to lap up every pearl of wetness that trickles out of her body. 'Sl- slow down, Sergeant.'

The words take a couple of moments to register in Bucky's pleasure addled brain, but after a moment he pulls back, swiping small kitten licks to her pussy and peeking up under the edge of the table to look at her. 'Yes, ma'am?'

'Having fun?'

'Mmmhmm,' he murmurs agreeably, gliding his lips smoothly up the plump swell of her cunt.

Her fingers are still stroking through his hair – nails not digging in anymore, just gentle tugging and patting. She smirks, looking down at him. 'You were making noises like _you_ were the one getting taken to town.'

Bucky tilts his head consideringly, resting it against her inner thigh, and grins up at her sweetly. 'I mean, I wouldn't say no.'

She laughs. 'Alright, give it another few minutes, and we'll see if you can earn a reward.' Bucky's stomach flips, and he dives back in with even more vigor, pulling a breathless noise out of Peggy almost immediately. Her fingers tighten in her hair again. ' _Ah-_ … Careful though, Barnes,' she adds. 'You know the rules. Can't come without mine and Steve's say so.'

He pauses, and frowns into her pussy. 'Steve's not here, though.'

'Exactly.'

Bucky leans back, head bumping against the beam under the table. 'Well, that ain't fair.'

Peggy chuckles. 'We can call it a night if you'd prefer...' she points out, making to close her legs together – but Bucky dives forward, getting his head between them again just in time. He shakes his head as he goes back to eating her out. Peggy laughs. 'We'll sort out a good prize for you,' she promises. ‘Now, what do you say?’

Bucky murmurs the words into the folds of her cunt, eyes fluttering closed again. ‘Thank you.’

*

Peggy's ankles start to wobble after a while, her toes curling on the hardwood floor, and her legs shake from pleasure. 'That's enough,' she tells Bucky. 'G-good work.'

He pulls back, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth to get more of the taste of her, and leans against her trembling thigh, eyes half lidded. 'I can keep going,' he murmurs. His chin is slick with wet. 'I don't mind. If you wanna finish.'

She shakes her head. 'Later, soldier. How's your stamina feeling?'

'Just told ya, I can keep at it,' he says, wondering if there's a touch of begging in his voice. Probably.

Peggy pushes the chair back so that it scrapes against the floor and Bucky loses his balance a little, falling forward after her. He crawls out from under the table on his hands and knees as she stands up, straightening her dress and still looking a bit unsteady. 'No,' she says. 'I mean... I was thinking we could take this to the bedroom.'

Bucky's eyes widen. 'You don't mean...?'

'Only if you think you're up to it.'

'I... I don't have a rubber, ma'am.'

She smiles, sweetly. 'Well, that shouldn't be a problem, since you won't be coming.'

Oh, well that’s swell. Bucky pulls a pained expression, torn. He's fucked Peggy before, once, with Steve sitting beside them and watching carefully, telling Bucky when to go faster, harder, or pull out. It hadn't been for long. Just until Peggy had decided she was warmed up, and Steve had murmured to Bucky to sit back while he took over. He had watched while Steve fucked Peggy until they both came. After, Steve had gotten him off fast and rough with his hand. Bucky had come with only a handful of strokes, still slick from being inside Peggy, and it had been perfect.

Peggy drops to a crouch, sitting in front of him, and cups his face in her hands. 'What are you thinking?'

'That I'd eat a deck of cards if it meant I got five minutes in the rough and ready, ma'am.'

Her eyebrows shoot up. 'We're gonna need more than five minutes, soldier. Can you do it?'

'I can try?'

She slaps him. Not hard, just a light smack on the cheek, and Bucky grins against the sting. 'Ow.'

'Can you do it?'

'Sir, yes, sir!'

She laughs. 'That's the spirit.' Standing up, she brushes off the front of her dress and motions for Bucky to stand. He scrambles to his feet after her, legs shaking just a little. He can still taste her on his tongue, and his prick is straining in his uniform pants almost painfully, but he ignores it, keeping his hands at his side.

'You'll go to the bedroom,' Peggy tells him. 'You'll take off your uniform and fold it neatly, lie down and wait for me. Understood?'

Bucky nods. 'Yep.'

'Hop to it then,' she prompts, and turns to watch as Bucky walks past her with a lazy salute and heads towards the back room of the apartment. He peeks over his shoulder as he goes, and chuckles when she shoos him on.

The bedroom is small and a little grim, but a hell of a lot nicer than what he and Steve have been assigned, which is two narrow cots in a small room at the barracks. Peggy has got a single bed and a dresser and not much else, but the bed is wider and relatively comfortable. There's a wooden chair in the corner, so that's where Bucky puts his uniform jacket as he quickly unbuttons it. He's not wearing his tie, or actually even a regulation shirt underneath – just a mossy, scratchy undershirt, which he pulls over his head, dog tags catching on his mouth as he does so.

He can hear Peggy down the hall heading into the bathroom, the door clicking shut behind her, and there are the sounds of her opening and closing cabinets, and turning on a rattling tap that shakes the pipes.

Excitement is thrumming in his bones as he fumbles with his belt, climbing out of his trousers. He almost trips over the legs as he hurries to do so, more than happy to get naked and get onto the bed. He's a bit apprehensive about fucking Peggy without Steve around, not quite sure what the situation is with that. But hey, it's Carter's idea. He's just going along.

And who cares if he doesn't get to finish? It'll be worth it, he reminds himself.

His skivvies and socks are the last things onto the pile on the chair, and once he's rid of them he jumps onto the bed with a bounce and shifts around to get comfy, hands coming up behind his head. He resists the urge to bring one down to stroke his cock, which is curving merrily up into the air, flushed red and ready to greet the evening.

After a few more moments, the door down the hall opens again and he hears Peggy approaching. Getting comfortable, he waits for her, trying maybe not to grin ear to ear but not quite able to stop himself.

At the door, she pauses and shakes her head. 'Someone's keen.'

'Absolutely,' he replies, and brings one hand down to sweep grandly down his body. 'Hop on.'

'Romantic.' She wanders over and sits on the edge of the bed, making no move to remove her dress or stockings. 'Does that kind of talk work on Steve?'

'Yeah, usually.' Propping himself up onto his elbows, he winks at her and bites his lip. 'You want me to recite Shakespeare? I can do that, if you need to get in the mood.'

'Hmm.'

' _More than enough am I that vex thee still,_ ' he singsongs, ' _To thy sweet will making addition thus. Wilt thou, whose will is large and spacious, not once vouchsafe to hide my will in thine?_ '

Peggy positively cackles, her head tipping back as the laugh is torn from her body, and she climbs up properly on the bed, straddling Bucky's stomach. 'Good choice,' she comments, and settles down. She's not sitting anywhere near Bucky's prick, really. He can feel the fabric of her dress gust against it, but otherwise he can just feel her warm cunt resting up nearer his chest, and he hovers his hands just millimeters away from touching her as he waits for any orders. 'Unbutton my dress,' she says.

Every inch of skin that is exposed as he pops the buttons all the way down her body makes something thrill inside of Bucky, his dick jumping and begging for attention. 'Christ,' he murmurs as her dress falls away to expose the swell of her ample breasts. He pushes himself up a little to get closer. 'Can I...?'

'Absolutely not,' she laughs, tugging the dress off her arms and throwing it aside. She puts her hands on his shoulders and pushes him back onto the bed, leaning forward as she does so to hold herself over him, breasts curving over the top of her satin bra. Tilting back, she rubs her pussy over the curve of Bucky's cock, pulling a low moan out from his throat. 'Mm, that feel good, Barnes?'

His hands clench into the sheets of the bed. 'Holy _fuck_ ,' is all he gets out as she continues to slide the lips of her pussy up and down his prick. It feels amazing, slick and warm and like temptation for what it will be like to be buried deep inside her. He squeezes his eyes shut.

'Is this too much already?'

'No, nope,' he insists. 'I just need-- can we just take it slow?'

Taking one hand of his shoulder, Peggy reaches behind her to line up his cock to her entrance, and sinks down onto it in one smooth movement.

Bucky makes noises, but he's pretty sure any words in there are entirely incomprehensible. It's probably mostly just a stream of nonsense babbling and swearing as he gets out something about being about to blow his top already.

'You better not be,' Peggy says, as she lifts herself up, before sinking down again. Bucky groans.

It's like heaven to be buried this deep inside her, he thinks. His body is burning with the sensation, and he wants nothing more than to grab her by the hips and slam up, push up into her until he empties himself, chasing the pleasure. But he knows not to, so he just babbles to her and clutches onto the bed, toes clenching and feet curling. Babbles things like, ' _Holy fucking shit, Peggy, Peggy, ma'am, oh my god, your cunt is wonderful. You feel like, Christ. I just wanna do you, you know that? I want you so bad, baby, I wanna--_ '

Peggy pinches his nipple sharply, twisting, and Bucky jerks up, gasping. 'That's enough, Barnes,' she says. 'Either keep quiet or put some work in.'

Letting out an unsteady breath, Bucky nods and opens his eyes to look at her, nearly moaning again at the sight of her riding him slowly, body rolling and breasts heaving. 'What can I do, ma'am?'

'Plant your feet on the bed and get some leverage,' she tells him, and obediently he does so, thighs trembling a little with pleasure. 'Now do me,' she says, and lifts her hand up to squeeze his cheeks. 'And make it good, Barnes. I want to see stars.'

This is not gonna go well, Bucky thinks as he does as she says and thrusts up into her wet heat. He can already feel pleasure burning inside him, insistent and consuming, and as he pushes up into her it spikes through him, trembles through his body like a demand. He can make her feel good, there's no doubt there. He can do it. But whether he can do it without letting go himself, well.

'Faster,' Peggy says, and Bucky bites his tongue as he brings his hands up to her hips, sliding on the smooth satin of her garter belt. He thrusts up harder, deeper, and Peggy's head tilts backward as she moans. 'More.'

Bucky manages to keep it up for a while. He can feel the sweat breaking out on his body, his stomach muscles clenching with effort. His fingers are slipping on Peggy's hips and it feels like all around him is nothing but tight, consuming pleasure. Every thrust sets his nerves on fire, and the only sounds in the quiet room are his ragged breaths, the wet slap of their bodies meeting, and Peggy's breathy noises and sharp commands for him to speed up his pace or _go deeper, don't stop._

But after a while, he has to pull back. 'No, no--' he gasps out as Peggy sinks down to continue to ride him, and he holds her up off him for a moment. 'Can't. Can't, I just-- Need a minute.'

She grabs his hair in her hand and pulls. 'You said you could do it,' she says pointedly, and Bucky whines, letting go of her waist. She lowers herself down, rolling her hips to take him deep inside her. She moans as she fucks down on him just right, grinding down to rub herself off on him.

Bucky stammers out pleading words. 'I'm gonna, I'm gonna,' he pants, trying to hold off. His orgasm is building inside him, hurtling him closer and closer to that crest of pleasure. She digs her nails into his scalp.

' _Don't_ ,' she says. 'I'm close. If you don't get me off, Barnes, I swear to god.'

'Ah, _ah_ \--' he gasps out, trying to lean into the pain in his scalp to relieve it. ' _Ah,_ I-- Okay, okay, okay.'

The stinging pain at least has chased away the crashing approach of his climax, so with shaking fingers he squeezes his eyes shut and brings his hands up to find a grip on her hips again, and picks up a rolling, steady pace of thrusts, focusing on holding off his own orgasm even as he tries to get her close.

It's an impossible balancing act, made even harder as she gasps for him to speed up again, and with a low keening noise he picks up the pace.

'Oh shit oh shit oh shit,' he stammers, even as she starts to fuck herself down onto him at a punishing counter pace to his own thrusts. She doesn't seem to be paying much attention to him though, just moaning and chasing her own pleasure, flushed all the way across her chest. Her thighs are trembling, her nails pressing indents into his chest with the hand that isn't gripped tight in his hair.

He pulls out before she can come, and she slaps him again, harder this time.

'What do you think you're doing?' she snaps, voice breathy and shaking a little, but Bucky can't reply. He squeezes his eyes shut and grits his teeth against the release threatening to shatter through him.

'Just hang, hang on a min--' he starts, but she doesn't give him and chance to pull back, instead squeezing tight at the base of his cock and sitting back onto it again. She doesn't let go of him, sitting up and back, her back arching, and the tight squeeze of her fingers around the base of his dick is enough that Bucky can't come – but it feels like water tension over the rim of a cup, shaking and fragile.

He nearly sobs as Peggy rides him. Slowly, his climax stops feeling quite so immediate, and he pulls in shaking breaths, his fingers shaking on Peggy's thighs.

'Got yourself together yet?' she asks after a moment, slowly letting go of his prick. Her voice is still strung out, and she's clearly close. Slowly, tentatively, Bucky nods. 'Good.' Bucky cautiously rolls his hips up to thrust into her cunt, and she moans. 'That's it,' she encourages. 'Faster. Bring me off.'

Breathing out through his nose, Bucky picks up the pace. From the sounds she's making and the way her breasts are heaving and glistening with sweat, he can tell Peggy is very close. If he can just... If he can just get her off before he gets close again, then he can do this. He can do this.

He starts to thrust faster and takes one hand off her thigh to stroke his thumb over her clit, rubbing her fast and smooth. He should ask permission to do that, he knows, but he's not about to risk her saying no – he's just gonna bank on her being close enough that she's not gonna care what he does to get her off.

'Oh, yes,' she gasps out, and Bucky groans, half in relief. 'Yes, that's good, that's--'

She's scrabbling against his body now, and he's trying to keep up the fast pace thrusting into her, and encouraging her along with his hand. It's good, it's perfect. She's so close now, he can feel her climax building up all around him, and he's gonna--

He's gonna--

Fuck, he's gonna come.

'Ma'am,' he gasps out. 'Please, I can't.'

'Don't you dare stop now,' she growls, her whole body shaking. A broken sound cracks over Bucky's lips as he thrusts up into her again, and again, and then she's shaking apart over him, her whole body practically convulsing through her climax. He can feel her milking his prick as her orgasm rolls through her in waves, and god, but he can't help it. His last couple of thrusts are staggered and arrhythmic, and he comes buried deep inside her, his orgasm carrying him off until he's completely emptied and sated. She's coming down too, hips rolling slowly around him, the two of them sweaty and shaking, and after a moment she just slumps forward and lands heavily on top of him, panting in shaking breaths.

' _Ooph_ ,' Bucky huffs, staring up at the ceiling with glassy eyes. His cock is still inside her, slowly softening. '… Fuck.'

She pats his chest, just two light taps. 'Nnghh,' she says.

it takes a moment for the world to settle around him, but slowly as Bucky gets in air, things start to settle into place and worry twists inside him. 'Oh, shit,’ he says. ‘Shit. I'm so sorry. Peggy. Peggy, I'm real sor--'

She breathes out a shaky laugh into his shoulder. Her hair is fanning out over his face, and he lifts up one shaking hand to brush it away. 'Don't worry about it, Bucky,' she murmurs, pressing a soft kiss to the curve of his neck.

'Steve is gonna _kill me_.'

Peggy laughs, and pushes herself up slightly to look down at him. She smirks conspiratorially, and leans in to brush a soft kiss over Bucky's lips. 'Well, it'll be our little secret then,' she murmurs.

Bucky can't help but bring his hand up to thread through her hair, which is falling in now messy curls, and pull her into a deeper kiss. But he breaks away quickly and gnaws the inside of his cheek in worry.

'But what if I...?'

'Relax,' she murmurs. 'I'm wearing a diaphragm.'

'Oh.' Bucky swallows, guilt still curling in his stomach. 'Good.'

Slowly, he sits up, pulling out of her and sighing at the change in sensation. Peggy lets out a soft noise, and then rolls over to lie beside him on the bed, sprawling out a little. She reaches her hand between her legs, fingers idly dipping into the mess of her own lubrication and Bucky's cum slowly leaking out. Bucky watches, unable to quite draw his eyes away from the sight. Part of him wants to ask if he can get between her legs again and clean it up, but he's a bit too worn out to even move right now, so he just watches, half sitting, and quirks his lips up as he looks down at her.

'Any chance I can stay?' he asks softly.

She snorts. 'Don't get lonely without Steve, huh?'

'Fine.' He shrugs a shoulder. 'That was bullshit.'

She smiles at him indulgently, and brings up a messy finger to bump against his mouth. He parts his lips and sucks it in, humming happily, and moans when she feeds him another fingertip covered in their mess a moment later. But then she just says. 'Go back to the barracks, Barnes.'

He sighs, and swings his legs over the edge of the bed, feeling like he's shaking a bit under his skin. But he smiles at her as he rubs a hand over his eye and leans forward to reach for his trousers. 'Yes, ma'am.'

'Our little secret,' she says again, and winks at him like they're partners in crime. 'Just this once.'

*

Bucky gets back to the barracks cold and exhausted, his jacket not enough to protect completely against the bitter night wind outside. But he grins when he unlocks the door to his and Steve's room, and leans against the frame as he spots Steve inside.

He's lying on the bed, looking tired and possible a little singed, but he's just reading, and smiles at Bucky lopsidedly as he comes back in.

'Hey, where've you been?' he asks.

The bed is warm, and _Steve_ is warm as Bucky comes over and climbs on top of him, the door clicking closed behind him. Bucky snatches the book from Steve's hands and throws it across the room, replacing it with his own body and burying his face in Steve's neck. He closes his eyes.

'That's Peggy's perfume,' Steve comments, and Bucky nods. Sighs.

'Steve,' he says. 'I'm real sorry. Really.'

'Hm?' Steve asks, bringing up his hand to stroke over Bucky’s hair. He’s warm and solid under him, and Bucky thinks he might already be about to drift off.

'I jazzed in your girlfriend,' he mumbles drowsily.

Steve, the bastard, laughs.


End file.
